Recuerdos de los días pasados y la cenicienta
by Lizy-Michaellis
Summary: Un amor que sin darse cuenta se quedó atrapado en el pasado, pero ¿qué pasaría si él regresara? y entonces se diera cuenta de cuanta falta le hacía en realidad... tal vez ¿se decidiría al fin a ir detrás de él?
1. Chapter 1

_**los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de CLAMP (si fueran míos sería millonaria, ok, no) la historia en cambio, es autoría de mi loca cabeza que no se puede quedar sin que hacer**_

**RECUERDOS DE LOS DÍAS PASADOS Y LA CENICIENTA**

**Parte 1: Reencuentros y la bicicleta**

El día estaba esplendoroso, hacia un poco de calor para ser tan temprano en la mañana, pero dentro de lo que cabía, era un buen día para pasear en bicicleta, Tomoyo ya no era la misma, aquella niña de cabello largo que vestía ropas que la hacían ver mas tierna de lo que su cara, su mirada y sonrisa la hacían lucir, faldas largas, siempre discretas y nunca fuera de lugar, ya no lo era mas, pero no por eso había perdido su estilo, seguía siendo elegante, y se estaba iniciando como diseñadora profesional, con sus 18 años, lo cual para ella era algo muy importante, y desde luego, su querida amiga Sakura seguía siendo su principal modelo, y cada vez le probaba mas y mas modelos nuevos, pero estos ya no eran tampoco vestidos llenos de holanes, sino algo mas adecuado a su edad.

Estaba pasando cerca del templo tsuki-mine, aquel lugar que definitivamente le traía recuerdos de la captura de las cartas Clow, aquel lugar seguía estando lleno de misterios, lo que de pronto la distrajo, y cuando de pronto sonó su celular se sorprendió, hasta el punto de perder el control de la bicicleta y de paso tirar a un chico que pasaba cerca de ahí.

-¡hay dios mío! ¿Estás bien? -asustada

-cielos, eso dolió

-discúlpame, cuanto lo siento, yo no quería… hay no, te ayudo a levantarte

-estoy bien, tranquila

-deja que te lleve a un hospital o algo, enseguida llamaré a… hay esta cosa sigue sonado –contesta- ¿hola? Sakura ahora no puedo hablar, te llamo en un rato –cuelga- ahora, lo del hospital…

-no es necesario, en serio, solo que… ¿Daidouji?

-¿nos conocemos? –Confundida- no te me haces conocido

-es obvio, a pasado mucho tiempo, en cambio tú… sigues igual de hermosa

-este, yo… -sonrojada-

-ˆˆU soy Eriol

-¿Eriol? ¿De verdad? ¿En serio eres tú?

-si, soy yo, hay, no, mis lentes ¿Dónde habrán quedado?

-cielos… -levantándose- los aplasté, cuanto lo siento, pero parece que están bien –se los da y éste se los pone- ahora si eres Eriol…

-que mal que no me reconocieras, yo en cambio, a pesar de que te cortaste el cabello y te cambiaste el fleco, te reconocí, aunque bueno, fue mas bien por tus ojos, te juro que jamás he olvidado tu mirada, y ese perfume que huele a rosas…

-parece que tenias todo muy presente °.°U -sonrojada

-ˆˆ también recuerdo que antes no te sonrojabas tan fácilmente, y ahora mírate, estas roja roja

****flash back****

-¿sabes? Nunca te he visto sonrojada, seguro te ves aun mas linda…

-¿disculpa?

-Si, eso, me gustaría ver que hace sonrojar a Tomoyo Daidouji, ya he tratado con piropos y cumplidos, pero hasta ahora nada

-ah, con que eso de "tienes una mirada muy linda" y demás eran solo cumplidos

-no, desde luego que no, eran verdades, esperaba que se ruborizaran tus mejillas, pero nada hasta ahora =(

****fin del flash back****

-si, recuerdo que hace tiempo dijiste eso

-como pasa el tiempo, ¿verdad?, escuché que hablabas con Sakura

-si, no se para que me quería… pero luego la llamo, ¿seguro que estás bien?

-si, no te preocupes

-ahora una pregunta ¿Por qué diablos cruzas la calle sin mirar?

-ahora resulta que yo tuve la culpa

-Desde luego que si!

-hay Tomoyo =)

-=) ¿quieres ir a tomar un café?

-me encantaría

Los dos se fueron a una cafetería cercana que habían abierto unos años atrás en el área del tan famoso parque pingüino, y así pasaron varias horas platicando de todo y de nada, ya que a pesar de que cuando Eriol se marchó de Japón ambos se hicieron mas amigos, rara vez tuvieron contacto.

-pero eres mala, ni una carta me mandaste

-lo mismo puedo decir de ti

-tienes razón

-ninguno de los 2 tiene justificación

-¿y entonces? ¿Viniste de vacaciones?

-desde luego, hacia tiempo que quería venir, pero no había podido

-pues que bueno que regresaste, oh! Es muy tarde, ya tengo que irme

-¿tan pronto?

-si –se levanta- lo siento mucho

-¿nos podemos ver mañana?

-hum… pues hasta en la tarde, mañana tengo que trabajar

-¿trabajar tu?

-si, yo, bueno, es como practicas, para cuando sea presidenta de la compañía

-oh °.° entonces, señorita presidenta, te llamaré mañana –le da un beso en los labios- hasta mañana, je je je te sonrojaste de nuevo

-¡cállate!, hasta luego –se va sonrojada

-has cambiado mucho Tomoyo ˆˆ y eso te ha vuelto aun mas encantadora

Al día siguiente Tomoyo, se paso toda la mañana en la oficina con su bisabuelo, el cual, tal y como dijo le estaba enseñando el manejo de las empresas, ya que ella seria la principal heredera, ya que, el bisabuelo dividió su herencia entre sus nietas, que eran solo 2, pero como la madre de Sakura había fallecido, su mitad se dividió entre sus 2 hijos, en cambio, la parte de Sonomi, la mamá de Tomoyo era solo para ella, pero como ella tenia su propia compañía, decidió cederle su lugar a su hija.

-bueno, abuelito, yo ya me voy –lo besa en la mejilla- nos vemos el lunes

-¿y eso? ¿Por qué tan temprano?

-hoy tengo una cita con un amigo que viene de fueras

-bueno, entonces, diviértete hija, hasta el lunes

-adiós

Tomoyo salio para la casa de Eriol, y ahí lo recogió… pero no se esperaba la reacción de su amigo cuando decidieron a donde ir, o mejor dicho en que irían…

-¿a poco tienes auto?

-si, ¿Por qué te sorprende?

-pues… si casi me atropellas con la bici… no se quien seria el inconciente que te dio un permiso para conducir…

-hay mira que grosero eres, si no quieres no te subas, y me voy ¬¬

-no te creas, esta bien, vámonos –se sube al auto en el asiento del copiloto

-¿Qué estas haciendo?

-me estoy abrochando muy bien el cinturón de seguridad ü

-ash… ¬¬

-por cierto, se me estaba ocurriendo, hay que invitar a Sakura y Shaoran, ellos no saben que estoy aquí, seguro se sorprenderán

-me parece bien, ahora mismo la llamo

Cuando llegaron al restaurante que Tomoyo le dijo a Sakura, esta se sorprendió mucho al igual que Shaoran

-Eriol! Que alegría verte, ¿Por qué no me avisaste que venias?

-quería darles una sorpresa

-y vaya que lo hiciste

-ya saben, para eso estoy

-entonces tenemos que planear muchas cosas ¿Cuánto tiempo te quedarás?

-todavía no se, según yo solo venia de paso, pero ahora cambie de opinión

-¿y eso por que?

-no se los puedo decir ˆˆ

-como siempre de misterioso

-tu ni digas nada y mejor cuéntales como casi me matas ayer

-eh? ° ° eto…

-¿a poco es cierto?

-¡no!

-¡claro que si!, por poco y no la cuento, Tomoyo me echó la bicicleta encima

-Tomoyo chan…

-eso fue por que Sakura me llamo de repente

-¿yo? Pero si ni me contestaste

-pues precisamente, no te conteste por que CASI atropello a Eriol

Ese mismo día, Tomoyo estaba en su casa, se encontraba muy pensativa, se encontraba en la sala, sentada con su acostumbrada libreta de dibujo en las piernas, pero no dibujaba…

-esta bien señorita Tomoyo? ¿Se le ofrece algo?

-estoy bien, gracias

-es que la veo muy pensativa

-lo que pasa es que ayer me sucedió algo muy raro, desde hace días estaba pensando en una persona que no vive en la ciudad, y de pronto me la encontré por la calle, me parece una coincidencia muy grande

-tal vez lo llamo con el pensamiento

-la verdad no creo en esas cosas, pero no encuentro otra explicación…

**Notas**

sí, ya sé que no tengo llenadera, y he aquí otro fic de TXE que espero les guste, es de capítulos cortos, así que se lee rápido, bueno, si fueran amables o quisieran hacer su buena obra del día dejen un review, en serio se agradece, si quieren esperar hasta que lleve mas la historia, también es comprensible, entonces si les gusta, si no, si en cambio opinan que en lugar de andar subiendo mas historias primero termine la que tengo, igual diganlo, y si es la primera vez que me leen, los invito a hacer click en mi nombre y vean mis otras historias.

Saludos y gracias por leerme :).


	2. Chapter 2

_**los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de CLAMP (si fueran míos sería millonaria, ok, no) la historia en cambio, es autoría de mi loca cabeza que no se puede quedar sin que hacer**_

**RECUERDOS DE LOS DÍAS PASADOS Y LA CENICIENTA**

* * *

Los días siguieron pasando, Eriol y Tomoyo salieron durante todo el tiempo que este llevaba en Japón… mientras en Londres…

-Spi! Ya regrese

-que bueno, hoy llamo el amo Eriol

-¿y que te dijo? ¿Cuándo regresa?

-que se queda otras 2 semanas

-otras mas?... y te dijo por que?

-no

-bueno, pues de seguro es por ella, tu y yo sabemos que mas que por el encargo de la señorita Kaho, Eriol fue allá esperando volver a verla

-no entiendo por que el amo Eriol no se a olvidado de ella

-hay spi, así es el amor, no lo entenderías por que no eres humano

-¿se te olvida que tu tampoco lo eres?

-bueno, no, pero al tener apariencia humana he podido estar cerca de ellos y entender sus sentimientos, y el amor es uno de los sentimientos mas fuertes que existen, tal vez solo podría compararse con el odio… y además esta la soledad, ese sentimiento es muy triste

-pero el amo no esta solo, tu y yo estamos con el

-no es lo mismo, Clow estuvo solo toda su vida y fue muy infeliz, ¿quieres que Eriol también pase por eso?

-no…

-entonces, roguemos para que sus sentimientos sean correspondidos

1 semana ½ después se acercaba el cumpleaños de Shaoran, por lo que Sakura y Tomoyo estaban organizando una fiesta de cumpleaños para celebrarlo, y entre preparativo y preparativo se la pasaron platicando…

-todavía me acuerdo cuando no eras amiga de Eriol, y luego de pronto comenzaron a llevarse muy bien

-es verdad… y eso fue por que…

_****flash back**** _

_ -Tomoyo, ¿no quieres venir conmigo a mi entrenamiento con Eriol?_

_ -¿yo? ¿Y para que iría yo?_

_ -no se, solo te estaba invitando por que desde hace días que no vamos a ningún lado_

_ -bueno, esta bien, iré contigo_

_Así se dirigieron a la casa de Eriol, donde este le enseñaba a mejorar en la magia, mientras esto sucedía, Tomoyo se encontraba sentada debajo de un cerezo del jardín, y como de costumbre grababa con su cámara, pero no se enfocaba precisamente en Sakura, sino, en algo que le llamo la atención, se enfocó en Eriol, y días después le pidió que salieron para platicar, así que después del colegio se vieron…_

_ -que sorpresa que me invitaste a salir Daidouji_

_ -no deberías sorprenderte, se supone que tu sabes el futuro_

_ -si, pero no es para tanto ˆˆ no me la paso viendo el futuro, seria aburrido saberlo todo, ¿no?_

_ -tal vez tengas razón… pero no te cite aquí para eso_

_ -¿entonces?_

_ -desde el día que fui al entrenamiento, me quedo una duda, así que quería preguntarte_

_ -pues, adelante, pregúntame lo que quieras_

_ -bueno, pues me estaba preguntando que es lo que sientes por Sakura_

_ -me sorprende tu pregunta, pero si lo que te preocupa es saber si estoy enamorado de ella…_

_ -no, yo se que no es ese tipo de sentimiento el que tienes por ella, pero me intriga saberlo, por que no la miras como una simple amiga, ¿o me equivoco?_

_ -en efecto, para mi ella significa mas que eso, pero si sabes eso, ¿Cómo es que no sabes ya lo que siento?_

_ -veras… todos dicen que soy muy observadora, y por eso me doy cuenta de muchas cosas, pero no es solo eso, yo puedo ver a través de las personas y conocer lo que sienten, pero cuando miro tus ojos, es lo mas lejos que puedo llegar, en tu mirada existe una especie de barrera que no me permite ver mas allá y conocer tus verdaderos sentimientos_

_ -estoy ahora mas sorprendido por tus deducciones, pero, lamentablemente, no puedo decirte lo que Sakura significa en mi vida, mejor cuéntame sobre ti…_

_ -entonces ya me voy_

_ -hum, parece ser que no te caigo muy bien, o es acaso que solo eres linda y comprensiva con ella, ¿es por lo que sientes? ;) ¿verdad?_

_ -¿de que hablas?_

_ -yo también se cosas Tomoyo… pero bueno, eso lo hablaremos la próxima vez…_

_****fin del flash back****_

-¿y bien? ¿Por qué fue que comenzaste a tratar a Eriol?

-eso ya no importa ahora, solo queda decir que ese día según el se sorprendió cuando lo invite a salir, y la sorprendida fui yo

-ah… ya lo recuerdo…

_****flash back****_

_Muy temprano en el colegio, al día siguiente de la cita de Tomoyo y Eriol, Sakura llego muy temprano y corriendo para encontrarse con su amiga…_

_ -Tomoyo, ¿es cierto? –jadeando._

_ -¿Que si es cierto que? ¿Y tu, te caíste de la cama o que? Nunca llegas tan temprano_

_ -es que tenia que preguntarte_

_ -¿Qué cosa?_

_ -si es verdad que ayer saliste con Eriol? ¿Por qué no me contaste nada?_

_ -¿Quién te lo dijo?_

_ -Chiharu, ella y Yamazaki te vieron ayer en el centro con el_

_ -pues si Salí con el, pero no como tu te imaginas, solo quería preguntarle unas cosas, nada mas_

_ -¿segura? ¬¬_

_ -en serio_

_****fin del flash back*****_

-ese día me di cuenta de que Chiharu es una chismosa

-no lo hizo por chismosa Tomoyo, lo hizo por que… por que… bueno, ¿Qué mas da? Si ya pasaron muchos años de eso, mejor dime si compraste el pastel que le gusta a Shaoran

-ya lo separe en la pastelería, pasare a recogerlo el día de la fiesta, y tu, ¿ya invitaste a todos?

-si, Yamazaki casi me mata por que Eriol no le aviso que estaba en la ciudad, y eso que no fue por eso por lo que fui a visitarlo…

-con razón hoy se fue con el y Shaoran a pasear

-como si yo tuviera la culpa, era el quien debería avisarle a sus amigos que esta de visita, ¿no crees?, además, con lo de fiesta de Shaoran, como iba yo a pensar en llamarle y decirle que Eriol estaba de visita

-estoy de acuerdo

-pero bueno, ya sabes como es Eriol, y de hecho me extraña que no le haya dicho si según son muy amigos

-como sea, da igual, lo bueno es que nos presto su casa para la fiesta, je je je

-eso si…

Mientras las 2 amigas planeaban todo los chicos estaban pasándola muy bien también…

-insisto en que eres un ingrato, ni si quiera me echaste una llamadita, y yo que te contaba entre mis mas grandes amigos

-perdóname Yamazaki…

-y como se iba a acordar de los amigos si desde que llego se la a pasado con Tomoyo de aquí para allá

-¿de verdad? Huuu, ya decía yo, desde esa vez que los vi juntos supe que había algo especial, por que ¿saben?, dicen que si una chica invita a un chico a tomar un café significa que…

-que quiere probar si la ama, lo se, y eso lo hace dependiendo del tipo de café que cada quien pida

-¿en serio?

-claro Li, se dice que si pides capuchino solo puede haber una relación de amistad, si es amor pedirías un descafeinado

-pero ese día yo pedí un te verde

-¿y eso que quiere decir?

-que no conocía las intenciones de la chica que lo invitaba

-igual pude haber pedido un expreso, y eso quiere decir que por el momento no me interesaba la persona que me invitaba

-wow, no tenia ni idea

-hay Li, en serio no sabes nada de la vida

-pero como sea, así que fuiste tu el que comenzó el chisme de que yo estaba saliendo con Tomoyo

-no, en absoluto, fue Chiharu quien se lo comento a Sakura, y de ahí se fue

-hum… da igual, no vinimos aquí para platicar de nuestras relaciones sentimentales con quien sea

-¿Cómo que con quien sea?, si yo y Li solo tenemos ojos para Sakura y Chiharu

-hay, que novios tan considerados…

-ya en serio Eriol, de verdad no estás enamorado de Tomoyo?

-si, dinos, ¿te gusta Daidouji?

-eso no importa por que ella está enamorada de otra persona

-¿eso crees Eriol? Yo diría que eso ya fue…

-he dicho que ya basta de eso, hay que platicar de otras cosas

Al día siguiente fue la fiesta, todos bailaban y se divertían, pero unas personitas no estaban disfrutando de la fiesta, si no que por el contrario, prefirieron salir al jardín para platicar más a gusto…

-¿Por qué me dijiste que saliéramos?, todo esta muy divertido, además, ¿no deberías estar con los amigos que hace años no ves?

-me dan igual, bueno, no, pero quiero pasar mas tiempo contigo

-¿y eso por que? –sonrojada.

-por que me encanta hacerte sonrojar

-hay Eriol, tu siempre ta… -pero el chico no la dejo terminar, por que le dio un beso en los labios, un beso muy apasionado, que la hizo sonrojar aun mas.

-ya sabia yo tus besos seguían sabiendo tan bien

-¿Qué te pasa eh? El otro día también me besaste

-¿acaso esta mal?

-desde luego que si… no deberías hacerlo si no sientes nada por mi, no deberías hacerlo solo para que me sonroje…

-¿y quien te dijo que lo hago solo por eso?

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-¿de verdad no lo sabes?

-¿no se que?

-¡Tomoyo, Eriol!, así que aquí estaban

-¿Qué pasa?

-es que todos están preguntando por ustedes

-ya vamos

Así fue como la platica se quedó inconclusa y Tomoyo con la gran duda de aquello que aun ignoraba y que para Eriol parecía ser algo importante, dado que en su cara se notaba la seriedad de lo que quería decirle… así que el se fue a platicar con sus amigos, y ella con las chicas…

-oye Tomoyo, ¿fue mi imaginación? ¿O tú y Eriol se estaban besando allá en el jardín?

-desde luego que fue tu imaginación Naoko

-entonces, ¿Qué estaban haciendo afuera?

-solo platicando, no hay nada que decir

-¿segura?

-hay si Sakura, ya, y ustedes también, cambiemos de tema

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA**

primero que nada saludos, recibí un par de reviews, y en serio muchas gracias, prestaré atención a los detalles que me mencionan, para mejorar en esta historia.

bueno, si fueran amables o quisieran hacer su buena obra del día dejen un review, en serio se agradece, entonces si les gusta, si no,

igual diganlo, y si es la primera vez que me leen, los invito a hacer click en mi nombre y vean mis otras historias.

Cuídense y gracias por leerme :).


	3. Chapter 3

_**los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de CLAMP (si fueran míos sería millonaria, ok, no) la historia en cambio, es autoría de mi loca cabeza que no se puede quedar sin que hacer**_

**RECUERDOS DE LOS DÍAS PASADOS Y LA CENICIENTA**

**Parte 3: El significado de aquel beso, antes y ahora… **

Esa misma noche, Tomoyo no podía dormir, daba vueltas por la cama, y se preguntaba que podía ser aquello que Eriol había estado a punto de decirle, eso que parecía tan importante, eso que él casi le decía con aquella mirada llena de ternura, casi podría decir que estaba a punto de llorar y en un tono que perecía que eso era algo obvio y que ella debería saber desde hace mucho… pero también recordaba ese beso que le había dado, aun el recuerdo de su primer beso estaba en su memoria, tan vivido como el beso que le habían dado hacia apenas un rato…

-mi primer beso… pero él tiene razón, también sus labios tenían el mismo sabor…

_****flash back****_

Pasado algún tiempo desde que Eriol y Tomoyo se vieron, este siguió invitándola de vez en cuando a pasear, no sin pasar por los interrogatorios por parte de Sakura después, cuando esta se enteraba de que habían salido, aun sin hacerlo sin ningún motivo en especial…

-y ahora, ¿A dónde vamos a ir?, o mejor dicho ¿para que me invitaste a salir?

-para nada en especial… solo para conocerte, ¿no te lo había dicho el otro día?

-¿Qué cosa?

-que estaba dispuesto a descubrir que era lo que te hacia sonrojar

-ah!, ¿eso era en serio?

-desde luego, yo soy una persona seria

-lo dudo, sobre todo desde que te conozco mejor, te gastas cada broma que ya no se que pensar de ti

-¿todavía con eso? Les pedí disculpas a todos por eso

-como sea, me da la impresión de que solo quieres jugar conmigo

-en eso si estas equivocada, yo jamás jugaría con alguien como tu

-¿Cómo yo?

-si, quiero decir, que eres… -tomando un mechón de su cabello entre sus manos- no, mejor olvídalo, si te lo digo ya no…

-¿ya no que?

-te dije que lo olvides, mejor vamos al cine ¿te parece bien?

-si… creo –confundida.

Los dos decidieron ver la misma película, así que en ese sentido no tenían ningún problema ya que tenían gustos muy parecidos, por lo que a pesar de que era una relación extraña se la pasaban muy bien, así que cada vez salían mas seguido, cada domingo, y a veces después del colegio. A la salida del cine…

-¿quieres ir ahora a tomar un helado?

-bueno, pero esta vez yo te invito

-no es necesario, yo soy el chico, así que yo te invito

-no, yo también tengo dinero, además, no tenemos ningún compromiso

-eres muy insistente

Eriol tomo de la mano a Tomoyo, y esta se sorprendió, pero de pronto, el la acerco, la tomo por la cintura con un brazo y con el otro tomo sus manos y la beso dulcemente…

-¿Qué fue eso?

-ˆˆ estas sonrojada

-¿disculpa?

-no te enojes por favor –aun la tenia abrazada.

-eres un descarado, suéltame –pero Eriol no la soltó, así que se sonrojo mas y mas.

-y tu eres mas bonita con las mejillas rojas J

-por favor, suéltame –estaba a punto de llorar por la vergüenza.

-no llores por favor, discúlpame, yo no quería…

En cuanto Eriol la soltó, esta se fue corriendo…

_****fin del flash back****_

-aun ahora sigo creyendo que fui una tonta, después de todo, ese solo fue el primer beso, después de eso el idiota me siguió besando…

-¿y a poco beso mal?

-aaaah! ¿De donde saliste?

-perdona, pero necesitaba hablar contigo y supuse que nadie me abriría la puerta… ¿en que tanto pensabas?

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?

-un rato, pero de repente ya no te moviste y pensé que te habías dormido

-vete, mejor hablemos mañana

-no… discúlpame, pero no puede pasar un día mas sin que te diga esto… por favor escúchame

-primero dime ¿como te metiste a mi cuarto?

-bueno, eso… fue fácil… además, no es la primera vez que lo hago… ˆˆ

-eh? Y lo dices con esa sonrisa, eres un depravado ¬¬ y un cínico

-perdóname, es que desde hace días quería hablar contigo, pero siempre te duermes temprano…

-pues bueno, ándale, dime de una vez eso que no te deja dormir, pero déjame prender la luz por que así no puedo verte

-no, déjala así

-¿no me vas a hacer nada? ¬¬

-claro que no, seria incapaz… bueno, yo… no se como empezar –se sienta cerca de ella en la cama y le toma la mano- esto es penoso

-me estas poniendo nerviosa, sabes

-lo siento… ¿te acuerdas lo que me preguntaste hace rato en el jardín? De por que te besaba antes y ahora, veras, yo te lo iba a decir en ese momento

-pero nos interrumpió Sakura, lo recuerdo

-bueno, lo que pasa es que… veras, yo nunca creí decirte esto, o mejor dicho, nunca creí que un día iba a sentir esto, pero desde hace ya algún tiempo que yo… me enamore de ti, ya se que es extraño, pero cada vez que estoy contigo me pasa esto, siento que cuando estoy contigo no hay nada mas en el mundo que importe… creí que si me alejaba de ti dejaría también de sentir esto, pero no fue así, entre mas lejos estaba de ti, mas sentía que te quería…

-¿Por qué no me dijiste esto antes Eriol? ¿Por qué te fuiste y te lo callaste? ¿Por qué querías olvidarte de mí?

-por que yo sabia que no me querías, sabia lo que sentías por ella y que nunca me corresponderías y yo no tenia derecho a decirte esto ni a pedirte que me quisieras

-y tenias razón… no tenias ningún derecho, pero eso es algo que yo debía saber, y también algo que debías decir, yo tampoco tenia ningún derecho a dejarte cargar con todo esto solo

-eso no importa, por que tu no tenias forma de saber que dentro de mi guardaba todo esto

-yo debía saberlo desde antes…

-déjalo ya por favor, esto no es tu culpa, además, ya te lo dije, así que ya estoy liberado

-entonces yo…

-no tienes que decirme nada, ya lo se, que la persona mas especial para ti es…

-no lo digas… Eriol, esa persona especial para mi, la persona que amo… esa persona no es ella… no puedo decirte que te amo, pero si puedo decirte que lo que siento por ti es un sentimiento muy fuerte, así que por favor… -se acerca a el y lo besa dulcemente- espérame, déjame descubrir esto, te lo ruego…

-esperaría toda la vida mi princesa, siempre teniendo la esperanza de que me ames –le besa la mano- ahora por favor descansa y perdóname por hacer que te desvelaras…

De mas esta decir que Tomoyo no pudo dormir en toda la noche, pensando en las palabras que le había dicho Eriol, y también en lo que ella le había respondido, preguntándose si en realidad había alguna posibilidad de que estuviera enamorada de el… era cierto que aquellos besos que le había dado significaban algo en su vida, pero ¿realmente podría ser amor? Su mente estaba llena de confusión y sus pensamientos enredados, lo único que logro fue tener unas horribles ojeras al día siguiente…

-¿señorita no a dormido bien?

-para nada… y me duele horrible la cabeza…

-enseguida le preparare un te y le traeré una pastilla

-gracias… -momentos después regreso la sirvienta con una bandeja con el te y la pastilla.

-aquí tiene señorita

-gracias –después de tomarse la pastilla…- ¿y mi mamá?

-la señora salio temprano, dijo que regresaría hasta tarde

-aaaah, bueno… ¿podrías traerme un pan con mermelada? Tengo un poco de prisa

-¿va a ir a la oficina hoy? ¿No seria mejor que se quedara?

-estaré bien… no te preocupes

Todo el día en la oficina Tomoyo la paso bastante mal, el dolor se fue, pero por la tarde, los parpados le pesaban, así que de nuevo se fue temprano del trabajo, pero esta vez directo a su casa para descansar… mientras tanto Eriol tampoco la estaba pasando bien, por el contrario, caminaba por la casa dando vueltas, pensativo, cargando un libro de aquí para allá, tratando de distraer su mente con la lectura, lo cual no le resultaba nada fácil, cuando de pronto alguien llamo a la puerta.

-¿Sakura? Que sorpresa verte

-venia para saber si no se te ofrece nada, como estas solo…

-pues no, no se me ofrece nada, pero pasa

-gracias, veo que terminaste de limpiar todo el mugrero que dejamos anoche…

-si, es que me desperté temprano, o mejor dicho no dormí

-¿y eso?... seguro te la pasaste toda la noche pensando en Tomoyo…

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

-el beso que le diste anoche

-no se de que hablas…

-como digas, si me mientes a mi no importa, pero no te mientas a ti mismo

-no se a que viene, pero tomare en cuenta tu comentario

-=) me alegro… por cierto, ¿Por qué no vinieron Nakuru y spi?

-lo que pasa es que según yo solo venia por un encargo de Kaho, pero al final cambie de opinión, eso es todo

* * *

******notas de la autora**

he aquí un nuevo capitulo de este fic, que para nada crean que está abandonado, solo que va despasito mientras salgo de mi bache creativo XD

bueno, como siempre muchas gracias por leer, dejen reviews para que me animen estos próximos días que andaré de malas jajajaja. Saludos para todos.


	4. Capitulo 4

_**los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de CLAMP (si fueran míos sería millonaria, ok, no) la historia en cambio, es autoría de mi loca cabeza que no se puede quedar sin que hacer**_

_(nota preliminar, al final del capitulo habrá una escena lemon, nada fuerte, así que si alguien se siente incomodo ante este tipo de lecturas y/o situaciones saltarse hasta las notas de la autora. Gracias)_

**RECUERDOS DE LOS DÍAS PASADOS Y LA CENICIENTA**

**Parte 4: Noche sin estrellas y La canción**

* * *

-bueno… y entonces ¿ya sabes cuando te vas?

-no quisiera irme, pero creo que será el próximo jueves

-¿tan pronto?

-si, tengo muchas cosas que hacer en Londres

-pero vas a volver pronto, ¿verdad?

-eso espero… tener un motivo para volver

-¿y luego yo? ¿Qué no soy tu amiga, no quieres verme?

-si, claro que si… que tonto soy, volveré para verte…

-mas te vale, o tendré que lanzarte una maldición o algo…

-tu no sabes hacer eso…

-shaoran me enseñó, así que ya estas prevenido… bueno, yo ya me voy, pero vendré para despedirme de ti, ¿si?

-ok, te esperare

Sakura salio de la casa de Eriol, y este se quedo de nuevo solo, ahí paso la tarde, limpiando un poco su casa, que como era grande, y desde hace tiempo no la habitaba nadie, pues necesitaba mantenimiento, así que en eso se le fue el resto de la tarde, cuando después de varias horas sintió hambre, vio el reloj, eran ya pasadas de las 10, Tomoyo no apareció en todo el día… seguro tardaría varios días en aparecer, eso si vovia a verla… aun deseando con todas sus fuerzas verla, pensó que era mejor esperar a que ella lo fuera a ver.

Tomoyo durmió el resto de la tarde, después de varias horas despertó, y se dio cuenta de que era ya muy tarde, desesperadamente sintió ganas de ver a Eriol, pero se dio cuenta de que todavía no tenia una respuesta, ansiaba verlo y hablar con el, pero creyó que lo mejor seria esperar hasta que pudiera decirle lo que sentía por el…

Al día siguiente se fue a la oficina, todo el día estuvo distraída, pensaba en Eriol, no creía posible que todo el tiempo pensara en el… jamás le había pasado nada parecido… ¿Qué era eso? ¿Por qué de repente, cuando pensaba en el se sentía como feliz, como animada? ¿Eso es a lo que las personas llamaban amor? ¿Realmente podría decirse exactamente que es el amor? ¿Qué pasa cuando estas enamorado?

-señorita Tomoyo ¿se encuentra bien?

-¿Qué?

-que si esta bien, la veo muy distraída, ¿quiere que le traiga algo?

-no, estoy bien… ¿y mi abuelo?

-hace rato se fue, me pidió que no la molestara… que podía irse cuando quisiera

-en ese caso… nos veremos mañana

-hasta mañana señorita

Tomoyo salio de la oficina y se dirigió directamente a casa de Eriol, tenía que decirle inmediatamente que se la había pasado los últimos 2 días pensando en él sin parar… y ahora, si reflexionaba, no habían sido solo los últimos 2 días, si no, los últimos 2 años, desde el día que se fue a Londres, aquel día que se fue sin despedirse… ahora sabia bien por que se había ido así… se iba de Japón tratando de olvidarse de ella…

_****flash back****_

-¿de verdad Eriol se va Hoy?

-si, ¿no quieres ir al aeropuerto conmigo a despedirlo?

-no

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué no es también tu amigo?

-el no me aviso que se iba, y de seguro es por que no lo consideró importante

-tal vez se le olvidó

-no creo, esas cosas no se te olvidan tan fácil, cuando te vas siempre te despides de tus amigos, si no me dijo nada de seguro es por que no quiere verme ahí…

-¿segura?... ¿no quieres que le diga nada de tu parte?

-no

_****fin del flash back****_

Ah! Era por esa razón por la que no le había escrito en todo ese tiempo, pensando que el no quería saber nada de ella… Y en cierta forma, tenia razón, no quería saber nada de ella, pero no por las razones que ella creía, eso la hacia sentir mejor, y a la vez muy tonta por todas las lagrimas que había derramado por el…

Mientras tanto, en casa de Touya… (Y de Yukito también, por cierto)

-¿Por qué me llamas?

_-¿acaso no es obvio?_

-¡desde luego que no!, si lo fuera no tendría que preguntártelo…

_-ash… como siempre no tienes sentido del humor_

-dime que se te ofrece Akizuki

_-Na-ku-ru ¿Por qué nunca me llamas con mi nombre?_

-por que tu y yo no somos nada…

_-¡que malo eres Touya!_

-si, lo se

_-pues te llamaba para molestarte por teléfono, ya que Eriol no me quiso llevar a Japón…_

-¿ese niño raro de lentes esta aquí?

_-si, ¿no lo sabias? Pero no le digas niño raro de lentes, se llama Eriol!_

-como se llame, eso no le quita lo raro, pero si esta aquí, seguro me va a causar problemas

_-ahora que recuerdo, la otra vez que regresamos a Japón también dijiste eso… yo pensé_ _que lo decías por mi, pero yo no fui con el, ¿entonces a que te refieres? ¿Qué problemas te puede causar?_

-eso es algo que no te importa, lo se yo, y con eso basta

_-¡no seas así! Se trata de mi amo, así que si me importa_

-no es nada

-_no le hagas nada a Eriol, o te juro que iré a vengarme_

-no le haré nada con tal de que no vengas… por cierto, ya cuelga por que tengo que ir a trabajar

_-¿y por que yo tengo que colgar?_

-por que no quiero que luego digas que soy un grosero

_-esta bien… pero te llamare muy pronto_

-como quieras… Nakuru

_-¡me dijiste Nakuru! Ahora colgare feliz_

Tomoyo llego por fin a la mansión de Eriol, el jardín se veía muy limpio, no había ni una sola hoja tirada en el suelo, se veía como si recién hubiera sido barrido, Eriol la recibió muy feliz, pero también muy sorprendido…

-por lo que veo no me esperabas…

-si y no, mas bien quería verte, pero no creí que vinieras

-es que yo también quería verte

-entonces pasa, ¿quieres algo de tomar?

Los dos se sentaron en el jardín. Eriol preparó un poco de te, y lo bebieron juntos, pero la platica no surgía, ella quería decirle lo que sentía, pero las palabras no salían, sabia lo que tenia que decirle, pero no sabia como empezar…

-Eriol, yo…

-oye… -lo dijeron al mismo tiempo- dime

-no, por favor habla tu

-no, yo solo quería preguntarte una tontería, por favor dime…

-bueno, es que yo… yo… -Tomoyo tomó un sorbo de te, se le había secado la boca, su corazón latía muy rápido, respiró profundo y continuo- yo quería de… decirte que estos días… no, mejor dicho estos últimos años yo… yo no he hecho más que.. mas que pensar en ti –dijo agachando la cabeza, sus mejillas se habían puesto rojas y por los nervios se estaba arrugando la falda- te quiero Eriol, y esa es la verdad, antes no lo comprendía, pero ahora se que esos son mis sentimientos

-gracias… eso era lo que quería escuchar –dijo mientras le levantaba la cara para darle un tierno beso y luego sonrió, Tomoyo se puso más roja.

-pero… ¿sabes…

-¿Qué pasa?

-pasa que yo no se casi nada de ti… y no por eso dejaría de quererte, pero pienso que es algo normal querer saberlo todo de la persona que amas, aun así, yo respeto si no quieres decirme nada

-yo también ignoro muchas cosas de ti, y también me gustaría conocerte mejor, así que te entiendo, y puedes preguntarme lo que quieras

-¿en serio?

-desde luego

Así paso la tarde, hablaron de muchas cosas, algunas importantes, otras no tanto, mas bien triviales, pero que de igual manera importantes…

-¿entonces nunca conociste a tu papa?

-no, mi madre nunca me a hablado de el

-¿y no sientes curiosidad por saber quien es?

-cuando era niña si, un poco, pero ya no, he vivido toda mi vida sin el, así que supongo que no lo necesito… ahora voy yo… ¿has amado a otra persona además de mi?

-… si… hace tiempo estuve muy enamorado de una chica muy hermosa, de hecho fue por esa razón que volví a Inglaterra después de lo de las cartas Clow, por que quería estar con ella, después de un tiempo, ella me comentó que nuestro tiempo juntos se había terminado, que ella me amaba, y lo haría para siempre, pero que dentro de poco yo ya no iba a amarla mas, y amaría a otra persona mucho mas de lo que la ame a ella

-¿y que hiciste?

-pues sufrí mucho, y al principio no lo entendía, por eso vine otra vez a Japón, y cuando me enamore de ti me di cuenta de lo que ella quería decir, y que de verdad tenia razón, el amor que siento por ti no se puede comparar con nada…

Permanecieron un rato en silencio…

-¿ya viste Eriol? No hay ninguna estrella

-es cierto, que raro… por cierto, ¿te puedo pedir algo?

-si claro, lo que quieras

-¿puedes cantar para mi?

-¿cantar? Hace tiempo que no canto tal vez este desafinada

-no creo, canta por favor

-esta bien… déjame pensar… ¡ah, ya se! –se aclara la garganta y empieza a cantar

-NT. buscar el youtube "starless night" de Olivia Lufkin, en mi opinión muy adecuada XD-

I reached into the sky  
Omoi wa todokanakute  
Chiisaku sora ni kieta  
Iro toridori no fuusen

-Llegué hasta el cielo  
Mi amor no pudo alcanzarte  
Los globos multicolores  
desaparecieron en el cielo, haciéndose cada vez más pequeños. –

I'm alone  
Ikisaki no nai watashi no te wo  
Sotto tsunaidekureta

-Estoy sola  
No tengo a donde ir  
Pero tú, gentilmente, tomaste mi mano-

Starless night kako no kage furikaeranai  
Kanjitai anata no nukumori  
Tears are falling down mayotte mo hanashi wa shinai  
Tsunaida anata no te wo

-Noche sin estrellas, no miraré atrás en la sombra de mi pasado  
Quiero sentir tu calidez  
Las lágrimas están cayendo, aún si estoy perdida  
No me soltaré de tu mano-

Sometimes we fall apart  
Okubyou ni natte shimau kedo  
Kitto hito wa soko kara nanika wo mitsukedaseru hazu  
Take my hand  
Naku fukanzen na futari dakara  
Zutto te wo tsunaideiru

-A veces nos deshacemos  
Nos convertimos en cobardes  
Pero seguramente encontremos algo ahí  
Toma mi mano  
Ya que los dos somos frágiles e imperfectos  
Estaremos siempre tomados de la mano-

Starless night kuchibiru ga yonehaitemo  
Shinjitai anata no nukumori  
Endless love mujun sae aiseteru no wa  
You are my shining star

-Noche sin estrellas, aunque las quejas puedan cruzar mis labios  
quiero creer en tu calidez.  
Amor interminable, puedo amar hasta mis faltas  
Eres mi estrella brillante-

Starless night kako no kage furikaeranai  
Kanjitai anata no nukumori

-Noche sin estrellas, no miraré atrás en la sombra de mi pasado  
Quiero sentir tu calidez-

Tears are falling down mayotte mo hanashi wa shinai  
Tsunaida anata wo

-Las lágrimas están cayendo, aún si estoy perdida  
No me soltaré…-

Starless night kuchibiru ga yonehaitemo  
Shinjitai anata no nukumori  
Endless love mujun sae aiseteru no wa  
Starless night kuchibiru ga yonehaitemo  
Shinjitai anata no nukumori  
You are my shining star

You are my shinning star

-Noche sin estrellas, aunque las quejas puedan cruzar mis labios  
quiero creer en tu calidez.  
Amor interminable, puedo amar hasta mis faltas  
Eres mi estrella brillante.  
Eres mi estrella brillante-

Después de que Tomoyo termino la canción, Eriol acaricio su mejilla y empezó a besarla dulcemente, después más y más, y también a acariciarla…

-Eriol… -se aleja un poco.

-discúlpame

-no… no es eso… la verdad si quiero estar contigo, pero creo que este no es el lugar

-es cierto… me precipite… ¿quieres ir adentro?

-si

(.-lemon.-)

Eriol y Tomoyo se dirigieron tomados de la mano a la habitación de este, cuándo llegaron, Tomoyo se sentó en el centro de la cama, Eriol se sentó después de ella, y la acaricio dulcemente besando su mejilla, mientras acariciaba su espalda, ella también lo abrazo y se dejo besar por el, el deslizo sus labios por el cuello de ella, desabrochándole la blusa y después quitársela y acariciar sus pechos, poco a poco se acostaron, Tomoyo también desabotono la camisa de Eriol y se la quito, mientras este besaba el cuello y los senos de la chica para después seguir con sus piernas, tiempo después ya estaban totalmente desnudos, los besos y las caricias que le daba su novio hacían sentir en Tomoyo un montón de sensaciones que no conocía, estaba por demás sonrojada, lo que hacia sonreír al chico…

Todo continuo hasta muy entrada la madrugada ambos se sentían muy felices pues para ellos aquello era precisamente "hacer el amor", el tiempo que duro paso lento y lo disfrutaron hasta quedarse dormidos mientras seguían abrazados, como si el resto del mundo no existiera, como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido y se hubieran quedado a solas, con ganas de jamás separarse y quedarse juntos en esa cama sintiendo esas cosquillas que producía el roce de su piel…

**Notas de la autora**

Primero que nada muchas gracias por esperar y leer, en serio se agradece y espero que anden todos bien, yo estoy que me duele el brazo izquierdo por cargar a mi sobrina (falta de costumbre), pero de buenas soy diestra XD, aclaro que la canción Starless night, no es la que tenía originalmente para el fic, pero me quedé pensando y dije "pero esta le queda perfectamente" había escogido "dearest" de Ayumi Hamasaki, pero mas que nada por el timbre de voz suave que tiene, pero en esta canción Olivia Lufkin me gusta por que le da todo el sentimiento.

Ah, ¿y que les pareció la incursión del lemon?, algo suave por que no tengo mucha experiencia en este tipo de escenas, espero haya quedado lindo :3

Bueno, ya para no echar mas rollo, les mando saludos, besos, abrazos, felicitaciones, etc. etc. y ¡espero sus reviews! me harían feliz, bueno, ciao!


	5. Chapter 5

_**los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de CLAMP (si fueran míos sería millonaria, ok, no) la historia en cambio, es autoría de mi loca cabeza que no se puede quedar sin que hacer**_

**RECUERDOS DE LOS DÍAS PASADOS Y LA CENICIENTA**

**parte 5: la pregunta y la despedida**

* * *

Tomoyo entró sigilosamente a la casa, procurando no hacer el más mínimo ruido, era muy temprano, y había la posibilidad de que nadie se hubiera levantado todavía, pero fue inútil, cuando iba pasando cerca de sala…

-¡Tomoyo! ¿Eres tú?

-eh… si mamá, soy yo

-¿Dónde estuviste? Me pase toda la noche preocupada, ¿ves por que insistía en que salieras con las guardaespaldas?

-lo siento, pero se me olvidó llamarte

-¿Cómo que se te olvido? Tu tan despreocupada y yo aquí sin dormir ¿Dónde pasaste la noche? Y no me vayas a decir que en casa de Sakura porque anoche te llamo

-¿y le dijiste que no había llegado?

-no, le dije que te habías dormido temprano, pero no te salgas del tema

- perdóname mamá, no era mi intención preocuparte

-pues lo hiciste, me la pase pensando que a lo mejor te había pasado algo malo

-mamá –la abraza- de verdad perdóname

-¿y donde estuviste?

-anoche… anoche me quede a dormir en casa de Eriol

-¿Eriol? ¿Y él quien es?

-si… pero no creas que hice algo malo, por favor, yo a Eriol lo…

-¿lo que?

-lo amo, y el a mi también, anoche fui a su casa y estuvimos platicando hasta tarde y me quede dormida, no me di cuenta hasta esta mañana

-¿no me estas diciendo mentiras?

-no, de verdad

-esta bien, te creo, pero, bueno, no lo tomes como un castigo, pero no puedes salir por unos días, y por favor, tampoco vayas a la oficina hoy

-esta bien

-entonces yo ya me voy al trabajo

-pero si no dormiste nada

-estaré bien, te veré mas tarde

Tomoyo se fue inmediatamente a su recamara a dormir, soñando con Eriol, y todo lo que les esperaba juntos, estaba por demás feliz de haberle confesado sus sentimientos, parecía que no salía de su ensueño cuando sonó su teléfono celular.

-¿bueno?

-soy Eriol princesa

-Eriol hola, que bueno que me llamaste, quería decirte que hoy no podré ir a tu casa

-¿y eso por que?

-bueno… mi mama me puso algo así como un castigo y me pidió que no saliera de la casa hoy, ella dijo que no era castigo pero obviamente si lo es

-¿le dijiste que pasaste la noche conmigo?

-tuve que hacerlo, estaba muy preocupada y no quise angustiarla mas diciéndole mentiras

-¿y que te dijo?

-no te preocupes, lo que le molesto fue que no le llamara para avisar

-esta bien… entonces mañana en la tarde iré yo a tu casa, tengo algo importante que decirte

-esta bien, te espero, hasta mañana

-hasta mañana

Al día siguiente Tomoyo fue a la oficina con su abuelo, pero por alguna razón se sentía intranquila, sentía como si algo no muy bueno fuera a pasar, no sabia de que o cuando, pero estaba incomoda, lo único que deseaba era que llegara la tarde para estar con Eriol, y escuchar eso tan importante que tenia que decirle, cuando alguien le hablo…

-¿Por qué te ves tan pensativa?

-Touya, eres tú

-si… supe que ayer no llegaste a tu casa

-¿Quién te lo dijo?

-anoche tu mama llamo a mi casa preguntando por ti, ¿puedo preguntar donde estuviste?

-ya lo hiciste

-¿y me vas a responder?

-estoy bien, ¿no es suficiente para ti?

-¿no piensas decirme? Pero si siempre me cuentas todo, bueno, desde aquella vez

-ah, si…

_****flash back****_

Una tarde en la casa de los kinomoto, se encontraba Tomoyo en la sala bebiendo un té mientras Sakura estaba en la cocina hablando muy entretenida por teléfono con Shaoran, en esa época este todavía se encontraba en Hong Kong, por lo que cada vez que llamaba los dos se colgaban horas del teléfono… también, recientemente el señor Kinomoto les había comunicado a sus hijos sobre el parentesco con Tomoyo y su madre.

-¿no te enoja que Sakura te deje aquí sola mientras habla con el mocoso ese?

-no, para nada

-en verdad debes quererla mucho como para soportar que te deje aquí

-¿a que te refieres?

-no tienes que fingir, yo lo se todo

-¿pero como…?

-eso es lo de menos, yo no te juzgaré por eso, solo quiero decirte que yo ya sabia desde hace tiempo que éramos parientes, pero no te consideré así hasta que mi papá nos lo dijo y vi a Sakura muy contenta al saberlo, entonces supe que tú eras para ella como su hermana, y por lo tanto también la mía

-pues gracias

-así que puedes confiar en mi si quieres hablar

-¿hablar?

-si, yo se que tu siempre la escuchas cuando está triste, cuando esta feliz, cuando quiere un consejo, pero… pero a ti nadie te escucha, no me lo tomes a mal, solo quiero ayudarte, ¿si?

-gracias Touya

-así que por favor ven conmigo cuando necesites algo

-lo haré…

-¡¿hermano?! ¿Qué estas haciendo? ¿Estás molestando a mi prima?

-también es mi prima, y no, no la estaba molestando

-¿no te dijo nada Tomoyo?

-no

-es que a mi se la pasa todo el tiempo molestándome

-que quede claro, ella no es como tu, así que nunca le diría nada malo

-¡hermano!

_****fin del flash back****_

-discúlpame, te lo contare después, te lo prometo

-eso espero

-bueno, creo que yo ya me voy

-¿vas a salir con alguien?

-si… ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-no lo sabia, tu me lo confirmaste justo ahora

-ash, vas a ver… como sea ya me voy

-hasta luego

Tomoyo se dirigió directo a su casa, pensando en que Eriol llegaría en cualquier momento, por lo que pensó en verse linda, y arreglarse un poco mas de lo normal, pero sin exagerar, estaba muy nerviosa cuando llamaron a la puerta de su habitación…

-adelante

-señorita Tomoyo, la busca un joven llamado Eriol

-por favor dile que enseguida bajo

-si

Tomoyo se miro por ultima vez al espejo, cerciorándose de que su cabello estaba bien peinado y su maquillaje perfecto, después de eso bajo corriendo las escaleras hasta la sala, donde ya se encontraba su querido Eriol.

-hola

-hola princesa –la abraza y la besa en los labios- te extrañe mucho

-yo también

-¿quieres algo de tomar?

-tu empleada ya me va a traer algo

-ah, que bien, siéntate entonces

-gracias, tenia tantas ganas de verte, ¿estas sola?

-si, mi mama salio de viaje esta mañana, regresa en unos días

-casi se termina el verano…

-joven aquí esta su refresco

-gracias

-¿le traigo algo señorita Tomoyo?

-no, estoy bien, gracias

-como te estaba diciendo… el verano casi termina

-es cierto, dentro de poco será mi cumpleaños también

-tienes razón

-pero ¿y eso es lo que querías decirme? Me dijiste que querías decirme algo, ¿no?

-si, y por eso mismo, se trata de algo que tengo que hacer

-¿algo que vas a hacer?

-si, Tomoyo, yo… tengo que volver a Londres, solo planeaba pasar unos días aquí, pero me quede demasiado tiempo, el suficiente como para involucrarme de esta manera contigo, y…

-¿eso esta mal? ¿Haberte involucrado conmigo?

-no, para nada, todo lo contrario, a sido maravilloso, lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado en este viaje, pero ahora tengo que regresar y me doy cuenta de que no puedo alejarme de ti otra vez

-no tienes que hacerlo, hablemos por teléfono, escribámonos a diario, será muy divertido y romántico, ¿no te parece? Las próximas vacaciones yo iré a Londres ¿quieres?

-¿no me entiendes verdad? –La abraza- lo que quiero decir es que no puedo pasar ni un momento lejos de ti, veras… ayer fue el día mas largo de mi vida, quería estar junto a ti, y hoy, hoy fue igual, lo único que me consolaba era el hecho de saber que te vería esta tarde

-yo siento igual, pero no podemos hacer nada, cada quien tiene su vida, pero estoy segura de que esto no durara mucho

-te equivocas, yo se de algo que podemos hacer

-¿y de que se trata?

-Tomoyo… casémonos y ven conmigo a Londres

-¿eh? –Se levanta rápidamente- ¿casarnos?

-si, así estaremos juntos ¿acaso no se te había ocurrido que nos casáramos?

-bueno, pues yo… si, pero esto es muy precipitado, no se puede decidir algo tan importante así como así

-pero si yo te amo, y tu me amas esto no es así como así, las personas que se aman desean estar juntos para siempre ¿tu no quieres eso?

-desde luego que si, pero no puedo casarme contigo

-¿Por qué no?

-por que tengo muchas cosas por hacer; voy a terminar la universidad, en 3 meses mi abuelo dejara la presidencia de su compañía y yo le prometí quedarme en su lugar, no puedo casarme, irme y dejarlo así, además, mi mama, no puedo dejarla sola

-esas son cosas sin importancia, nadie va a reprocharte nada si vas a ser feliz a mi lado

-tal vez no, pero… yo si lo haría, estoy segura de que seria inmensamente feliz contigo, pero…

-¿pero que?

-eso será mientras estemos juntos, no podremos estar juntos las 24 horas del día, invariablemente soltaras mi mano y el hechizo se romperá, pensare en todo lo que deje aquí, y entonces voy a llorar mucho arrepintiéndome por haber abandonado mi vida

-¿acaso no me amas?

-claro que si –Eriol ya se había levantado del sillón, Tomoyo lo abraza fuertemente- por favor eso no lo dudes

-¿entonces? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué tienes miedo? ¿Te arrepientes de haberme dicho que me amas? ¿Te arrepientes de lo que paso entre nosotros?

-eso nunca, jamás pienses que me arrepiento de amarte y de haber estado contigo, por que eso… -con lagrimas en los ojos- eso fue lo mas maravilloso que me a pasado en la vida, pero aun con eso yo no podría abandonar todo tan fácil, al menos no en este momento, mira, espérame un tiempo y entonces ya veremos si esto es lo mas conveniente o tan solo estas actuando precipitadamente y debemos esperar un poco mas para casarnos

-¿esperar? ¿Cuánto? ¿Un mes, dos, un par de años? Me parece demasiado

-solo un poco Eriol, entiéndeme

-esta bien, esperemos y como no puedo estar sin ti, entonces yo me vendré a vivir otra vez a Japón, así estaremos mas tiempo juntos

-no, tu no puedes dejarlo todo por mi

-es lo que quiero hacer, no se hable mas

-Eriol, por favor, si tú te quedas, yo… me voy a sentir culpable de no haber sido capaz de dejarlo todo por ti y seria muy injusto que solo tú te sacrificaras

-yo no lo veo como un sacrificio… si me voy ahora, si me alejas de tu lado… no quiero volverte a ver

-¿estas hablando en serio?

-no, pero… -la abraza muy fuerte y la besa apasionadamente.

-no puedo Eriol, discúlpame pero no puedo irme contigo y si crees que es lo mejor, entonces –llorando- no volverás a saber nada de mi, desapareceré de tu vida, pero recuerda que todo lo que soy te pertenece, mi amor… mi corazón, mi cuerpo… y también –en vos baja y acercándose a el- mi alma – lo besa dulcemente.- y si esa es tu ultima palabra… entonces… adiós Eriol… te amo más que a todo… pero no eres lo único que amo, perdóname

-yo también te amo –la abraza muy fuerte y durante mucho rato, después de eso la besa de nuevo en los labios, y por fin se separa de ella muy lentamente para irse…

Eriol se fue, dejando sola a Tomoyo en la sala, esta se quedo un largo rato hincada frente al sofá, inmóvil, en silencio, hasta que por fin las lagrimas salieron de sus ojos: una detrás de otra sin poder detenerse, abrazando uno de los cojines, paso mucho rato hasta que… sintió alguien que se acerco y la abrazo…

-Tomoyo ¿estás bien?

-Touya –llorando y abrazándolo.

-no llores así por favor… me da tanta tristeza verte así

-es que soy una cobarde y una egoísta

-hiciste lo correcto… perdón que escuché todo, vine por que me quede un poco preocupado

-¿de verdad crees que hice lo correcto?

-es lo correcto por que tu lo decidiste así, siempre piensa eso

-pero… ¿entonces por que me siento así? –todavía llorando.

-eso es el amor, no siempre se puede ser feliz, las historias románticas y donde los protagonistas dejan todo por amor son solo eso, historias, no todas las personas son capaces de dejarlo todo por amor y no por eso son cobardes o egoístas

-¿no soy egoísta ni cobarde?

-no… al contrario, pienso que eres muy valiente por que no puedes dejar solas a las personas que quieres

-gracias… pero sigo sintiéndome mal

-ya veras que con el tiempo vas a sentirte mejor

-eso espero

_**NOTAS**_

¿como estan?, espero que bien, yo, pues ando regular, pero bueno, ya que...

¿que les pareció el capitulo? ¿las sorprendí? ¿creyeron que ya iba a ser el final e iban a ser felices? ¿se esperaban una respuesta así de parte de Tomoyo? creo que me gusta el drama, soy un poquito mala, muajaja, ok, no...

Bueno, si fueran tan amables de dejar un review, se los agradecería mucho, ya que me dan ánimos para seguir subiendo la historia, explayense y cuéntenme todas sus opiniones y lo que quieran, yo los leo ;).

finalmente gracias por leer, cuídense y nos leemos en el próximo capitulo.


	6. Chapter 6

_**los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de CLAMP (si fueran míos sería millonaria, ok, no) la historia en cambio, es autoría de mi loca cabeza que no se puede quedar sin que hacer**_

**Recuerdos de los días pasados y la cenicienta.**

**Parte 6: La rosa azul y el hechizo roto**

-será mejor que descanses, duerme un poco

-lo intentaré

Al día siguiente, Eriol se regresaba a Inglaterra, su vuelo partiría al medio día, y en el aeropuerto estaban Sakura, Shaoran y Yamazaki para despedirlo…

-me pregunto dónde estará Tomoyo, creí que estaría aquí para despedirse de ti –la ojiverde volteaba en todas direcciones tratando de ubicar a Tomoyo, aunque era evidente que no estaba

-ella y yo nos despedimos ayer –en su voz se escuchaba la melncolia

-entonces… ¿no va a venir hoy? –Sakura se sintió desilucionada

-no… -melancólico.

-¿y cuando vuelves Hiragizawa?

-no se…

-espero que sea pronto amigo, siempre falta alguien con quien hablar

-¿y luego yo? –Shaoran se siente indignado

-hay Li, no es lo mismo, es que a veces eres tan ingenuo

-en eso tienes razón Yamazaki Li a veces es muy ingenuo… bueno, ya me voy, el avión esta a punto de salir

-regresa pronto amigo –los chicos le dan la mano a su amigo, y Sakura un corto abrazo

Mientras tanto, Tomoyo se encontraba en su cuarto, todavía acostada…

-señorita Tomoyo, ¿quiere que le traiga algo de desayunar?

-no tengo hambre

-pero ya casi es medio día y ni siquiera se a levantado

-no tengo ganas de nada, no me molestes en todo el día por favor

-pero tiene que comer algo

-si se me antoja algo yo te aviso, ¿si? Pero déjame sola

-como usted diga, con permiso…

Tomoyo se quedo acostada en su habitación, con las cortinas cerradas, llorando, tapada hasta la cabeza con la colcha… hasta quedarse dormida de nuevo, no podía soportar haber dejado ir a Eriol, lo amaba con todas sus fuerzas, tuvo que reprimirse mucho para no salir corriendo al aeropuerto y decirle que se quedara, sabia que no podía ser tan egoísta como para pedirle que se quedara con ella, para pedirle que abandonara su vida, así como ella tampoco podía hacerlo, sabía que tarde o temprano iba a lamentarlo mucho mas de lo que ya lo lamentaba ahora… jamás lo volvería a ver, solo le consolaba saber que el hecho de seguir en contacto con él y no poder estar a su lado le produciría mas dolor.

Pasaba ya del medio día… seguro el avión de Eriol ya había despegado, y él se iba para siempre, solo quedaba de él el recuerdo del día que pasaron juntos, el sabor de sus labios y la sensación de sus caricias sobre su cuerpo, cada vez que pensaba en eso las lagrimas salían de sus ojos otra vez sin control. De pronto, una luz llenó la habitación, Tomoyo se sintió confundida, pero después, sobre su escritorio vio algo que la hizo sonreír por un momento: una rosa azul y la mitad de una hoja de papel color beige doblada por la mitad, y al desdoblarla, apareció el mensaje de Eriol:

**Tomoyo:**

**A pesar de que a partir de hoy no volveremos a vernos, no podía irme sin decirte lo mucho que te amo…y que esperaré por siempre mi princesa, no dudes jamás de mi amor, y aun cuando el hechizo que nos envolvió aquella noche sin estrellas se haya roto yo no lo olvidaré nunca.**

**Por favor, no me olvides nunca por que yo no lo haré… **

**Esta flor además de ser tan bella como tu, tiene un hechizo muy especial, espero que algún día puedas descubrirlo, tal vez entonces entiendas que no debimos separarnos nunca. De todas formas respeto tu decisión y sé que esto fue lo mejor para ti, no deseo que te sientas triste por mi partida…no vale la pena llorar por alguien como yo ¿entendido? No merezco tus lágrimas…**

**No te olvides que te amo con todo mí ser.**

**Tuyo por siempre: Eriol Hiragizawa**

Los hermosos trazos de su letra y aquellas palabras tan tiernas quedaron grabados por siempre en su corazón y en sus pensamientos…

"Que corto es el amor… y que largo el olvido"…

Mas de un año ha pasado desde la partida de Eriol, tal y como ella le pidió, nunca mas volvió a saber de él, "el dolor no desaparece pero la herida cicatriza" le decía Touya cada vez que estaba a punto de estallar en llanto, al menos el trabajo la mantenía ocupada momentáneamente. Dentro de 3 semanas se llevaría a cabo la boda de Sakura y Shaoran, aun no sin el cierto desagrado de Touya que aun se resistía a creer que su hermana decidiera unir para siempre su vida a la de ese mocoso, convirtiéndolo en su pariente además.

Cierto día, Sakura se encontraba en la oficina de su prima, en el segundo piso (la oficina de Tomoyo tenía un segundo piso donde había instalado provisionalmente su estudio de costura).

-no te muevas Sakura

-perdóname, es que estoy nerviosa

-¿estás aquí Tomoyo?

-estoy arriba

-no sabia que el monstruo también estaba

-¡hola hermano! –Sakura estaba tan impaciente que hasta los comentarios de su hermano se le resbalaban.

-no deberías estar aquí Sakura, interrumpes el trabajo de Tomoyo…

-solo estamos haciendo los ajustes para el vestido de novia, no me tardaré Touya -¿Qué se te ofrecía? –la chica tenía alfileres en la mano y la cinta métrica alrededor de su cuello.

-tienes que firmar estos papeles, son la autorizaciones para la exportación

-ah, si ¿de verdad ya se llegó la fecha? Que rápido pasa el tiempo

-tienes razón… por cierto, que bonito esta quedando el vestido

-¿verdad que si hermano? Tomoyo es una genio para esto

-lastima que quien lo vaya a usar sea un monstruo…

-¡¿Qué dijiste?!

-que a ella se le vería mejor, eso es todo

-no digas eso, este vestido fue diseñado especialmente para Sakura, además… quien sabe si yo algún día me ponga algo así…

Los dos hermanos se quedaron callados por las palabras de su prima, que al parecer habló sin pensar, mientras ella firmaba los permisos, Touya la miraba melancólicamente, recordando los momentos en que la había visto llorar por la partida de su amor…

-Eriol, te llegó correspondencia de Japón

-de Sakura seguramente –respondió el chico un poco desanimado

-si, pero parece algo especial, esta en un sobre grande

-a ver… -ya que lo abre…- mira nada mas… la invitación para la boda de Sakura y Shaoran, creí que jamás se llegaría el feliz día

-¡oh! La boda ¿vas a ir Eriol?

-Sakura me pide por favor que vaya, ¿Cómo podría defraudarla?

-pero ahí estará…

-no la menciones Nakuru ¿quieres que el amo Eriol se ponga triste otra vez?

-discúlpame Eriol

-no te disculpes, de todas formas, no pasa un día sin que piense en ella… y desde luego que tengo que ir a la boda, por ningún motivo me lo perdería, ya me los imagino, parados frente al altar todos rojos por la vergüenza será muy divertido

-¿y yo puedo ir? Tengo ganas de molestar a Touya

-desde luego, todos iremos

-entonces tendré que comprar un vestido muy bonito…

-aquí están los papeles

-y tú, -dirigiéndose a su hermana- será mejor que te vayas pronto, aquí tenemos mucho que hacer, vete a ver al mocoso o a donde sea

-¿de verdad puedo ir con Shaoran?

-ya te dije que hagas lo que quieras

-¡Tomoyo! –las amigas de Sakura y Tomoyo acababan de entrar a la oficina, ya que Touya había dejado la puerta abierta.

-estamos arriba

-en ese caso, yo ya me voy que no se te olvide la junta que tenemos a las 7

-no se me olvida, y en dado caso que si Naomi me lo recordara

-entonces hasta las 7 –sale.

-últimamente mi hermano esta muy raro

-esta triste por que perderá a su hermanita

-no se que le afecta, si desde hace un par de años que se fue de la casa

-ji ji ji… no puede soportar que seas de otro, te quiere de una manera que no podrías entender fácilmente

-¿eh?

-tienes una oficina muy grande Tomoyo

-gracias Naoko

-eso sin decir bonita y elegante ¿tu decoraste todo? Tienes muy buen gusto

-con un poco de ayuda de Sakura

-pero si yo solo te ayude a escoger al tapiz

-pero es verdad, las únicas que habían visitado mi oficina son Rika y Sakura

-así es, y por cierto, siempre creí que el vestido de novia de Sakura seria espectacular, pero esto supera toda mi imaginación

-tienes razón… ¿Cuándo me case me diseñaras mi vestido Tomoyo?

-claro Chiharu, el de todas, bueno, menos Rika por que ya se casó por cierto, en esa puerta están sus vestidos, les agradecería que se los pusieran para ver los últimos ajustes por que el tiempo se nos viene encima

-¿ya están terminados?

-bueno, les falta un poco, pero casi

-me muero de ganas por ver como quedan

Así transcurrieron varias horas en las que Naoko, Rika y Chiharu se midieron los vestidos que llevarían para la boda de Sakura, todos del mismo color y diseñados especialmente para la ocasión por Tomoyo, ya pasado un rato, todas se fueron, excepto Rika, que se veía un poco preocupada.

-¿tienes tiempo para platicar?

-muy poco, pero si, siéntate ¿en que te puedo ayudar?

-la verdad es que yo soy la que quiero ayudarte

-¿ayudarme a mi? –sorprendida

-si, yo se que llevamos mucho tiempo de conocernos, y desde hace tiempo he notado que te ves muy decaída, tú no eras así antes, siempre estabas sonriente, pero últimamente, no te he visto sonreír sinceramente, y pensé que tal vez te sucedía algo

-¿de verdad se nota tanto? ¿Todas se han dado cuenta de que ya no soy la de antes?

-Naoko y Chiharu también están preocupadas, te queremos mucho, y nos duele ver que…

- ¿Qué no soy feliz?… es verdad, Yo no soy feliz, y estoy segura que nunca lo voy a ser

-no tiene que ser así…

-es lo menos que me merezco por tonta

-no digas eso, todos tenemos derecho a ser felices ¿Por qué tu debías ser la excepción?

-por que una persona que le pide que se aleje a la persona que ama, una persona que le entrega todo y después le pide que se vaya para siempre haciéndolo sufrir no merece la felicidad ni la compasión de otros

-no digas eso… de verdad sufres mucho por no estar al lado de esa persona

-mucho Rika… pero todo esto ya no tiene remedio, así que mejor debo de ocuparme de otras cosas, como el trabajo y mas recientemente la boda ¿no crees?

-no me gusta verte así amiga

-no te preocupes por mi… no siempre estoy triste, te aseguro que mañana estaré sonriendo de nuevo

-disculpe que la interrumpa señorita Tomoyo, pero en 10 minutos empieza la junta

-gracias Naomi, enseguida voy

-entonces nos veremos pasado mañana Tomoyo, pero no olvides lo que te dije

-no lo haré, gracias por preocuparte

**Notas**

Bueno, aquí un nuevo capítulo de esta historia que espero esté siendo de su agrado.

Estamos mas o menos a la mitad de la historia, así que espero que me acompañen hasta el final.

Gracias por leer, les mando un saludo y espero sus reviews que me animan a terminar de subir esta historia, sin mas que agregar, me despido.


	7. Chapter 7

_**los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de CLAMP (si fueran míos sería millonaria, ok, no) la historia en cambio, es autoría de mi loca cabeza que no se puede quedar sin que hacer**_

**RECUERDOS DE LOS DÍAS PASADOS Y LA CENICIENTA**

**Parte 7: La boda y Tu mirada**

-¿te digo una cosa Eriol?

-¿Qué sucede James?

-siempre se me ha hecho muy raro que tengas un piano en tu oficina ¬¬

-¿Por qué raro?

-no se… como que no es muy común

-cada quien puede tener lo que quiera en su oficina, ¿o no?

-pues si… pero si estás tocando esa canción, entonces quiere decir que estas pensando en esa chica

-siempre pienso en ella

-sabes, me gustaría conocerla, nunca me has querido decir siquiera su nombre

-¿para que?

-me gustaría saber quien es esa mujer que fue capaz de robarle el corazón a Eriol Hiragizawa, ¿Cómo es ella? ¿Es bonita, es fea? ¿Es rica o pobre? ¿Rubia, castaña de ojos cafés o azules? Dime

-no es bonita, es hermosa, de ojos azules y cabello oscuro, es muy inteligente, y por que no decirlo, tiene dinero, y ahora seguramente es la presidenta de una compañía muy importante en Japón

-¿en serio?

-si, se trata de una persona importante

-vaya, no lo sabia ¿y no tienes ninguna foto de ella?

-solo de la primaria, pero están guardadas

-ah, que mal…

-como sea, ya para este interrogatorio sobre mi vida sentimental que te pedí que vinieras para algo muy importante

-pues tu dirás

-dentro de 2 semanas haré un viaje a Japón, así que debo darte algunas instrucciones

-¿y puedo preguntar a que iras a Japón?

-a una boda, pero no preguntes, y escúchame…

Los días se pasaron volando, y tan solo quedaban 3 días para la boda, por lo que Sakura estaba muy muy nerviosa…

-por cierto, Tomoyo, pasado mañana tendremos que ir a firmar un contrato

-¿pasado mañana? Pero es el día de la boda de Sakura

-lo se, pero un día antes el sr. Miller estará en Kyoto, y esa misma tarde debe regresar a New York tenemos que firmar ese día o se pierde el negocio

-¿y no podemos mandar al abogado?

-el quiere tratar unos puntos con nosotros personalmente

-pero no puedo perderme la boda de mi amiga, tengo que grabar cada minuto T-T yo no puedo ir

-Tomoyo no te pongas caprichosa

-es que es la única vez que se casará Sakura

-a mi no me molestaría que se casara otra vez, siempre y cuando el novio sea mejor que este…

-no digas tonterías… en verdad, prefiero que se pierda el negocio que perderme la boda… ¿Qué? No veas así

-¬¬ por ningún motivo podemos dejar ir un negocio de esta magnitud, se trata de varios millones de dólares

-¿a mi que? Yo no necesito tanto dinero…

-ya te dije que no seas caprichosa, mira, iremos a la ceremonia, y después, en lugar de ir a la fiesta, vamos a firmar el contrato, y cuando hayamos terminado nos regresamos a la fiesta ¿Qué opinas?

-pues ya que… de todas formas me llevaras aunque no quiera, ¿verdad?

-así es… pero creí mejor decírtelo primero…

Un día antes de la boda, Tomoyo se quedó a dormir en casa de Sakura, para ayudarla a arreglarse al día siguiente, ese día por la mañana…

-te ves divina Sakura ^^esto de verdad supera mi imaginación

-ya basta Tomoyo… ¿y tú? ¿Por qué no te has empezado a arreglar?

-no lo necesito, en 3 segundos estaré lista, no soy yo quien deba verse bien, si no tu

-pero debes verte hermosa, por que esta tarde estará…

-ah, sobre eso, Touya y yo llegaremos tarde a la fiesta

-¿Qué? ¿Pero por que?

-tenemos una cita de negocios

-¿el día de mi boda? –indignada.

-si, perdóname, pero no nos pudimos zafar

-Tomoyo, no me hagas esto

-lo siento, pero de verdad tengo que ir…

Mas tarde, durante la ceremonia Tomoyo estaba sentada junto a Touya y Yukito, y de paso Nakuru, que se había colado junto a Touya, y del otro lado, estaba Eriol, junto a Chiharu y Yamazaki, ella trataba de no verlo, pero no siempre lo conseguía, él, en cambio, no le quitaba la mirada de encima… inmediatamente después que se terminó la ceremonia, Touya y Tomoyo salieron a su cita de negocios, mientras los demás se fueron a la fiesta

-que bueno que viniste Eriol, Sakura se hubiera sentido muy triste si no hubieras venido

-vine por que me dijo que a "ella" no le molestaría, pero por lo que veo no vino

-y te dije la verdad, a Tomoyo no le molesta que hayas venido, pero tenia que cerrar un negocio, por eso se fue, pero vendrá mas tarde

-¿estas segura que no es por mi?

-segura, yo misma se lo pregunte…

_****flash back****_

Dos meses antes de la boda, Sakura estaba haciéndose las primeras pruebas para el vestido…

-oye Tomoyo, ya me entregaron las invitaciones

-¿en serio? ¿Las trajiste para verlas?

-si…

-¿Qué te pasa?

-quería saber si estabas de acuerdo en que enviara esta… -se la da.

-"Familia Hiragizawa"… no tienes por que preguntármelo, es tu boda y deberías invitar a todas las personas que mas quieres

-¿estas segura? Si no estas de acuerdo, estoy segura que él lo entenderá…

-estaré bien, si he logrado sobrevivir este tiempo… no te preocupes, envíasela y pídele que venga a tu boda, él también estará feliz de verte casada con Shaoran

_****fin del flash back****_

-¿y entonces Sakura a donde dices que se fue Touya?

-a un negocio, pero no tarda, te lo prometo Nakuru

-eso espero, por que hace mucho tiempo que no lo veo

-oye Eriol, ¿podemos platicar un poquito?

-desde luego, ¿Qué sucede Sakura? –se van a un lugar apartado.

-bueno… lo que yo te quería decir es sobre Tomoyo

-Sakura, yo…

-escúchame por favor, yo no se lo que pasó en realidad entre ustedes, pero Tomoyo quiere que la perdones

-¿Qué yo la perdone? ¿Ella te dijo eso?

-bueno, no… pero…

-no digas nada… debería ser al revés y ser yo quien me disculpara

Mientras tanto, después de los negocios, Touya y Tomoyo ya regresaban a la boda…

-¿me dejas conducir tu auto?

-claro que no

-¿Por qué?

-no y ya… conduces como loca, y mas cuando estas ansiosa, justo como ahora… ¬¬

-que malo eres

- ¿estas lista para ir a la fiesta?

-¿Por qué me lo preguntas?

-tu sabes por que… ahí esta…

-ah, si, ya lo se, me da igual…

-sabes bien que no es así ¿quieres ir a tomar algo?

-quiero un vodka… ¬¬

-¿un vodka?

-si…

-bueno… pues si eso quieres, pero no te quiero ver demasiado tomada, ¿ok?

-solo 1… o varios… ¿en serio me vas a llevar a un bar?

-pues, por que no, conozco uno al que podemos ir ahora

-¡eeeeh!

Rato después, Tomoyo se había tomado ya 3 vodkas, 2 margaritas y 1 wisky, mientras Touya a penas se había tomado 2, pero la chica al parecer no tenia ganas de pararse de la barra, Touya solo la miraba asombrado, pues a pesar de todo no parecía que se le hubiera subido ni nada…

-creo que ahora si ya debemos irnos

-¿Qué? ¿Pero por que?

-¿y todavía preguntas?

-pero si no estoy ebria, aun puedo aguantar mas

-prefiero no averiguarlo, y además puedes tomar en la fiesta

-aaaah Touya

-vámonos ya Tomoyo ¬¬

-ok, pero no me mires así

-entonces ya párate para irnos

-ya voy, ya voy…

Así se dirigieron a la fiesta, solo que Tomoyo no estaba preparada para encontrarse con Eriol, por lo que llegando a la fiesta se desapareció, solo saludó a Sakura y no volvieron a verla… ya estaba oscureciendo, la boda se llevaba a cabo en un jardín al aire libre que precisamente ella había escogido.

-¿hermano has visto a Tomoyo?

-no, desde que llegamos no la he visto

-me pregunto donde estará

-¿para que la quieres?

-me quiero Tomar una foto con ella, es que ya tome varias, pero quiero muchas muchas fotos… pero no la encuentro

-mírala, ahí viene

-¿pero que le pasa? Se ve rara

-hay no…

-¿Qué?

-le dije que no bebiera de mas

-¿Tomoyo bebiendo?

-aunque no lo parezca Tomoyo bebe de vez en cuando

-no te lo creo…

-de hecho antes de venir para acá estuvimos en un bar

-¿Qué? Hay hermano, así que fue por tu culpa

-te equivocas, es por culpa de él

-hermano, por favor…

-tu no opines nada Sakura por que no sabes…

Mientras tanto, en la pista de baile, una Tomoyo particularmente feliz se divertía de lo lindo bailando, al lado de sus amigos de la infancia, la verdad no se le notaban mucho las copas que tenia de más, pero de todas formas, Touya si lo había notado, en uno de sus giros alguien la tomó por la cintura, después de la mano y la llevo al jardín de rosas…

-¿Eriol?

-¿Cómo estas?

-¿Cómo te parece? Bastante bien, ¿no?

-parece que bebiste un poco…

-si –suspira- que falta de glamour, ¿verdad?

-no, para nada, ni se te nota –el chico la toma por la cintura y la abraza muy fuerte, a su vez Tomoyo lo abraza por el cuello y lo besa apasionadamente.

-¿sabes que? No… suéltame mejor

-¿Por qué? Fuiste tu quien me besó

-no, por que bebí un poco, y no estoy en mis 6 sentidos…

-pero solo son 5 Tomoyo

-¿no has escuchado que las mujeres tenemos un sexto sentido? El mío es la intuición, y como no funciona, no se que pretendes y me asustas…

-¿te asusto?

-si ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?

-quería verte y abrazarte ¿no puedo?

-yo también tenia muchas ganas de abrazarte –se acerca mas a él.

-¿vendrás conmigo a Londres?

-sabes bien que no… perdóname –con ojos llorosos.

-ya suponía que no habías cambiado de opinión

-¿entonces por que vuelves a preguntar?

-tenia la esperanza de que me dijeras que si… es todo

-por favor perdóname Eriol

-no tengo nada que perdonar, al contrario… Tomoyo… ¿me amas?

-te amo Eriol… con todo mi corazón –lo abraza- no me preguntes cosas que ya sabes…

-me gusta como suena ese "te amo" cuando tu lo dices, desde hace mucho quería escuchar tu vos… aun no puedo olvidar esa noche

-yo tampoco Eriol –en vos baja- jamás lo olvidare, te quiero mucho… pero…

-sshhh no digas nada… tengo curiosidad de saber por que tomaste tanto

-Touya me dijo que podía seguir tomando en la fiesta, y además por que te quiero –sonriente- no quería encontrarme contigo

-yo en cambio… estaba ansioso por que no llegabas

-estaba en un bar con mi primo, me bebí 3 vodkas, 2 margaritas y 1 wisky

-vaya, si aguantas

-pero ya me dio mucho sueño…

-¿tienes sueño princesa?

-si, mucho… ¿me puedo dormir en tus brazos?

-desde luego que si, ven –se sientan en una banca y Eriol la abraza y después la besa dulcemente- no olvides que te esperare por siempre y que –susurrándole al oído-Te amo

**Notas**

¡hey, no estaba muerta, andaba de parranda!... ne, no es cierto, estaba trabajando... para mi desgracia... ni hablar, aquí reportandome con una nueva actualización de este fanfic, escrito con mucho cariño, para quienes me leen (espero y aun haya alguien)

Si tienen un momento libre, me gustaría que me dejaran un review, se los agradecería mucho, por lo pronto me despido, gracias por leer, saludos.


End file.
